


【立克】生日礼物

by Zhiqinshan



Category: History3trapped/history3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhiqinshan/pseuds/Zhiqinshan





	【立克】生日礼物

“怎么这么多档案没归档啊...”赵立安挠挠头，转过身去和同样在收拾的钰琪抱怨道。

钰琪叹了口气，但也无可奈何，“好啦，赵子哥，赶紧整理完就可以吃饭去了。”

“哎呦...”赵立安鼓了鼓嘴，只好又认真的对起了编号。

“欸，这不是上次传讯jack的那个...”赵立安心里想着，手里打开了资料，没有什么奇怪的地方，档案照片上的jack依旧是那种玩世不恭的笑。

赵立安的手划过介绍，在一行字面前停了下来，“出生日期，1991.6.19...”

“欸？”赵立安掏出手机看了一眼，6月19，不就是，今天？？他皱了皱眉，怎么也没听jack说起过。

赵立安想了想，生日还是得过的，在一起这么久了，那就当，给他个惊喜吧。

他又看了眼时间，啊，六点一刻了，附近的蛋糕店快关门了，要赶紧去才行。

“钰琪，你先整理着，我出去一下！”赵立安回头一边嘱咐一边推开了档案室的门。

“欸赵子哥！”剩下的钰琪面对着还没整理完的资料欲哭无泪。

“呼——”

赵立安拎着蛋糕长舒了一口气，还好赶上了店员说可以帮他做最后一单，平时这家店的甜品可没白吃。

赵立安心情很好，哼着小曲一路回了家，一到家门口便突然开始蹑手蹑脚，扒着门框四处张望了许久，确认jack不在才松了一口气，开门进去直接往厨房跑，把蛋糕藏进了橱柜里。

Jack回来的比平时晚了一些，“安安。”他一边换鞋一边往里面张望。

“你回来啦！”小孩从客厅飞奔了出来，像个树袋熊一样给了他一个大的拥抱然后稳稳的挂在了他身上。

“好啦。”jack拍拍他的背，“这么想我？”

“恩！”赵立安嘿嘿一笑，“今天回来的好晚！”

Jack轻巧的刮了下赵立安的鼻尖，“今天老板那边有事，多留了我一会。饿了吧？等我去做饭。”

赵立安拦住他的胳膊，笑眯眯盯着他，“不用啦，今晚我简单做了一点，你在这等我，我去拿碗筷。”

Jack还没等要开口，小孩便跑走了，他觉得有些奇怪，但也没怎么注意，刚准备拉开椅子，灯倏的暗了下来，jack本能的喊了一声，“赵子？”

蜡烛摇曳的光伴着一张笑脸从暗处走出来，赵立安捧着蛋糕边走边唱生日歌，“Happy birthday to you，happy birthday to you，happy birthday to you，happy birthday to jack.”

Jack看着他愣住了，半天没有什么动作，今天？是哦，好像是自己的生日？

直到赵立安端着蛋糕走到他面前，笑着说，“jack，快许个愿吧。”

“啊...？许愿？”jack回过神，看了看蛋糕，又看了看面前的人。

“对啊！快！”赵立安催促道。

Jack闭上眼睛，“我希望...”

话还没出嘴巴就被赵立安的一只手堵住了，小孩看着他的眼睛，一本正经，“欸！许愿不能说出来的！不然就不灵了！”

Jack失笑，又满是宠溺的看着他，“好哦。”然后闭上眼睛，虔诚了许下了愿望，然后吹灭了蜡烛。

那就希望，我们永远不要分开。

“快切蛋糕！”赵立安一脸兴奋。

“你怎么知道我今天过生日？”jack揉了揉赵立安的发顶。

“你为什么不告诉我？”赵立安仰起脸反问道。

Jack坐下来笑了笑，有些苦涩，“我这种人，早就没有家人了，到哪里都是自己一个，有时候连能不能活过明天都不知道，还过什么生日。”他垂下眸子盯着蛋糕，不知道在想什么。

这下换赵立安愣住了，他从没见过这样子的jack，心里的某个地方像被揪住一样疼，奶奶走后，只有jack对他像亲人一样，这一刻，他也想成为他的依靠。

赵立安一把抱住jack，小脑袋蹭啊蹭，“你还有我的，我们就是家人啊。”

Jack听到这话顿了一顿，然后小心翼翼的抚上了赵立安的背， “安安...”

“以后每个生日，我都会陪着你的。”赵立安抬起头看着他，咧着嘴笑的非常开心。

此时的jack眼里满是温柔，温柔里倒映的全是赵立安的影子。

爱人的承诺，对于他，就是最珍贵的那份礼物了。

他低下头，吻住了赵立安柔软的唇，唇齿依恋间满是爱人专属的味道。

“我饿了。”jack大尾巴狼如是说，然后两人推推搡搡的上了楼，桌子上的蛋糕和饭菜就这么被遗忘了。

两人在卧房的门边接吻，Jack一只手扣住赵立安的头掠夺着唇齿间的缱绻，另一只手迫不及待地要去脱赵立安的衣服，却被后者拦住了，赵立安的嘴唇红红的，脸也红红的，推着jack往浴室走，“那个...你先去洗澡啦...”

“我等不及想吃你了...”Jack一脸委屈，可今天的赵立安并不买账，任他怎么说也不肯再让他靠近，jack狐疑的望着有点不对劲的小可爱，最终还是认命的顺着他进了浴室，先去洗澡了。

十多分钟以后，Jack裹着浴袍边擦头发往外走，然后，他看见了，赵立安手里拿着个兔耳朵似的东西在摆弄，接着套在了自己的头上。

后者听到动静，转头看着人走出来，头上的小耳朵也一顿，脸腾的也就红了，“那个...我...我我...”真是只害羞的小白兔，连一句话都说不利索了。

戴着兔耳朵的赵立安着实可爱，配上他无辜的红红的眼睛，倒更是平添了几分想被人欺负的感觉。

Jack看到他愈发觉得可爱，逗他的恶趣味又上来了。他凑过去，赵立安没坐稳直接被他按在床上，常年玩刀的他指腹起了厚厚的茧子，摩挲在赵立安细嫩的侧脸，声线低哑却带着藏不住的笑意，“宝贝，这是打算玩什么。”

“我...来不及给你准备生日礼物，所以...”赵立安嗫嚅着，“所以想把自己当作礼物。”

赵立安咬了咬嘴唇，手主动勾住他的脖颈，“那你现在要不要...拆礼物...”

“靠...”Jack努力的深呼吸了一口，然后按过赵立安的脑袋便吻了上去，迅速攻城略池，纠缠住了赵立安的软舌极尽缠绵，仅剩的空气也被掠夺，这个吻让赵立安憋红了脸，有些透不过气来。

Jack手上动作也没停，三下五除二便把赵立安的衣物扔下了床，当然，头上的那个耳朵不能摘，自己仅围的一条浴巾也随手就解开了，两个人赤裸的拥在一起，jack的手肆意游走在赵立安光滑的皮肤上，一直向下，顺着肩颈线，然后到腰，到股沟，到...毛茸茸的触感？！

Jack吃了一惊，恋恋不舍的放开了赵立安的唇，往后看去，一个精致的白色的小尾巴，出现在赵立安股沟之间，赵立安脸红的像只熟透的虾，“那个是，一套的...”他小小声道，羞涩的想钻进被子里去，他看不见身后的尾巴，但这种感觉让他更加羞耻。

Jack眯了眯一双动人的眼睛，唇角勾起一抹坏笑，他故意撩拨着那截小尾巴，“那兔兔会摇尾巴吗？”

赵立安小脸通红，嘴上还是诚实的道，“会...会的...”

然后撅起屁股，轻轻的抖了抖，毛绒绒的小尾巴也跟着他一起摇了摇。赵立安的脸更红了，他没想到，在一起这么久，做这种事竟然还是很害羞。

Jack下腹一紧，下意识地舔了舔嘴角。

他的宝贝，无师自通竟也这么可爱。

Jack摸了摸赵立安的脸颊，笑意盈盈的道，“那兔兔这么乖，奖励你吃胡萝卜好不好？”

赵立安眨巴着眼睛看了看jack，突然反应过来对方说的是什么意思，他抿了抿嘴，有些不好意思的点了点头，然后乖乖的凑过去，跪到了jack双腿之间，将jack胯下的那根“胡萝卜”含了进去，用之前专门在网上学到的还有些生涩的技巧去试着取悦他。

“哈啊...”jack爽的闷哼出声，“宝贝你好棒。”他的双手插入赵立安的发间，迫使他含的深了些，“唔...”赵立安觉得口中的巨物又胀大了点，直直的抵到喉咙，让他有些承受不住，可又听到jack的夸奖，便更加卖力的，用自己的小舌头舔了舔两边的囊袋，打着转顺着纹路往下慢慢舔舐，然后往外吸了吸。

Jack实在是没想到他会专门去学些技巧，爽的不行，又抽插了十几下，然后才射了出来。白色液体溅在赵立安的脸上唇边，他盯着jack的脸，笑呵呵的，伸出小小的鲜红的舌头，轻轻的舔了一舔，悉数吞下肚了去。

“操...你这个妖精...”jack忍耐的额头青筋都跳了跳，他一把扯过赵立安，箍住下巴便咬上了他的唇，发狠一样，啃蚀着甜美，和他交换着津液，直到赵立安的嘴唇被凌虐的有些红肿，他才讪讪放开，继而埋在他的颈窝，胸膛，细细密密的落下吻痕，去蹂躏胸前的两粒茱萸，然后在爱人的身上留下属于自己的痕迹。

他的手拉住赵立安的手十指相扣。

这个人，只能是我的。

赵立安从床头拿过润滑，挤了些在手指上，自己先探了根进去，扩张的差不多了就又往里加一根，明明两个人做过那么多次了，他的后穴却依然紧的像第一次，“好了。”jack拍了下赵立安的屁股，示意他换个姿势。

“那...把尾巴拿出来吧。”说着赵立安便想去把尾巴拿出来。jack按住他的手，温柔的声音里却是不可抗拒的恶趣味。

“不行哦。那样就不是兔兔了。”

Jack用指腹按住小尾巴，缓缓的将自己的巨物也送了进去，肠壁瞬间被撑开，紧致温暖的感觉包围了小jack。

每抽插一次除了jack的欲望，还有一截冰凉的触感刮着肠壁，是尾巴留在体内的那一段，“唔...有点奇怪...呃啊...”赵立安的声音有些抖，颈子因为快感扬起好看的弧度。

Jack低头咬过他的喉结，加快了身下的抽插。

“嗯啊...哥哥慢一点好不好...”赵立安弓起身子抱着他撒娇，可换来得却是更高频率的抽插，他们在一起的时间太久了，身体已经极尽熟悉对方，jack的每一下都故意磨在赵立安最敏感的点上，引得他好似触电般，只能呻吟着接受如潮水般的快感。  
“叫老公。”

不知做了多久，jack终于停了下来，然后抱起赵立安进了浴室，把他放在洗脸池的台子上，额头抵过他的脸，“乖，宝贝，看看你的尾巴。”

赵立安紧紧的搂住他的脖子，缓缓的才敢睁眼瞄了一眼，“唔...不要”好羞耻啊，毛茸茸的，因为肠壁的收缩还在一动一动的...

Jack将他抵在墙上，把他的双腿架到自己的肩膀上，又开始了新一轮的冲撞，赵立安从对面的镜子里，清晰的看到，自己的穴口是怎么一次又一次的被巨物冲开，看到白色的小短尾巴一抖一抖。他想用手捂住脸，可却被jack反剪了双手按在头顶，他的带着魅惑的声音就在耳边，舔舐他湿润的耳垂，舌尖顺着他的耳廓打转。

“宝贝，看你自己，多可爱啊。”

“呜呜呜...不要说了...嗯啊...慢点...”羞耻感和快感冲的赵立安透不过气来，几滴眼泪从眼角滑落，直接被jack打着转吻过来，赵立安眼睛红红的，不知道该看哪里，干脆闭上眼睛，口中细碎的呻吟也全被jack含着唇吞下肚里，他也只能紧紧的搂住jack的脖子，贪恋一点他的味道。

这一晚，赵立安被折腾的睁不开眼，几次做晕了过去，到最后被抱着清理完送回到床上，在迷迷糊糊间还是抱住了jack的腰，软软糯糯的声音响起在侧边，“生日快乐。”

Jack表示，这是他过的最难忘的生日。


End file.
